Hell Lyra 100CS
Hell Lyra 100CS 'is a Balance-Type Beyblade that was released in Special Random Booster Vol. 1 Rage Tiger. Face Bolt: Lyra The Face Bolt depicts "Lyra", one of the 88 space constellations. It's represented by a vulture or an eagle carrying a lyre, either on it's wings or on its beak. In Greek mythology, a musician named Orpheus was killed by the female follower of the Dionysus, Maenad. Upon his death, his lyre was thrown into a river, after which the Zeus the God of the Sky and Thunder, sent an eagle to retrieve the lyre and ordered both the Lyre and Orpheus to be placed in the sky as a constellation. The design features a lyra with eyes on a silver Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Lyra Lyra appears to have an unusual appearance, with many curves it gives it a lyre-like appearance. Lyra's Photo Gallery Slideshow Slider apperance makes it seem like is's unbalanced because the spirals are mirrored. If you look at the Pegasus III energy ring, for example, the wings are all curved to the left but if you look on the Lyra energy ring, the left spiral, it's curved to the left while the right spiral is curved to the right. This is the first energy ring to have mirrored designs. Small circular-like spheres appear on the Ring's top and bottom. The Energy Ring is black with a translucent silver on the Ring's sides with red characters appearing near the spheres. This Lyra Ring is released in black. Fusion Wheel: Hell Hell depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. It has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 44-46 millimeters. It has not bad Attack, very good Defense and good Stamina properties, making it the very Top-Tier Balance Type Wheel. Its original release was gold. Through having good amount of Stamina it's not to good for Stamina customization due to the fact that it has the most of it's weight in the middle. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight: 1.29 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customisations where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. Performance Tip: Coat Sharp (CS) Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. Category:Balance-Types Category:Beyblades